Demonic Love
by putzaTRONIC
Summary: love is always difficult,but you can get though it most of the time


Adam Putz 9B2/9B

English coursework 2009

**Demonic love**

Blood everywhere, beasts swarming over her, her screams are deafening, I want to do something, anything, I want to cry but I can't show fear, I must help her, but there's too many of them, there's just to many.,

* * * *

My name was Oscar, I once had a normal life with a normal job, but one day my life lost normality and I was sent on a one way ticket to oblivion.

It was a Saturday when this all stared, I heard a titanic crash coming from my kitchen, with my baseball bat in my hands I crept throw the corridor of my apartment towards the kitchen expecting to find some punks trying to get off with some of my knifes and all other stuff. I was wrong.

Instead of a punk there was a giant serpent, not the five ft o my god that's gigantic, I mean: the 8ft tall; from the waist down there was only a tail; large flat chest like a cobra's hood; four long spindly scaly arms; each of which end in a horribly disfigured claw; and an head witch was a crocodile mixed with a mans, O and I forgot it has a breath that singes your nose hair and makes your eyes water.

Diverting my eyes from its mug which even its mother couldn't love, I saw her dodging the claws, she had long luscious hair, glamorous green eyes, and she was wearing an onyx top and jeans.

The serpent took another swing and smashed the lovely lady in to my wall smashing most of the tiles, I could not stand here any longer, so I ran in swinging my bat like a man possessed, and with all my strength I smacked the serpent in the chest. Nothing, it didn't even flinch, it grabbed the bat with two of its arms picking me up with it and threw me into the wall …

I steadied myself as I stood up, I saw the serpent lurching over the lady, and I grabbed my baseball bat and ran towards it. It turned towards me, by this time I was in midair and with the mother of all swings I hit in the face its neck bent back and then snapped, its head flung throw the air and just as it was going to hit the capnet and it disappeared living its body to give out a founding of yellow oily blood. But soon the body turned to dust but the blood did't.

I turned my attention to the lady that had originally fought with the beast before I came into the kitchen. I picked her up and carried her into the lounge just as I put her down she woke up grabbed and started shaking me, "calm down" I whispered in a calm voice

"Where am I" she ask

"In my lounge" I answered

"Where is …" she stopped, her eyes fluttered then she was unconscious.

* * * *

Three months after that Eve (the lady I rescued) and I were going out, she told me that she was going to stay so she could make sure the portal stayed closed, Eve has taught me four things:

1) Demons are real and they live in a universe parallel to ours,

2) They hate us to the bone which is only reviled by the love of our blood,

3) Magic is real and that's how I was able to kill our scaly friend,

4) That it is ultra hard to remove demon blood from cloths.

I woke one morning to a heavenly scent of freshly fried chips and the sweet sound of sizzling bacon. I dragged myself out of bed and the hulled my self down the hallway towards the kitchen, "morning sleeping beauty" Eve mocked

"Hi" I yawned

"Are we eating in here or in the front room?"

"Front room I still don't trust this room"

Eve picked up the tray that had our breakfast on had strolled into the front room

I got into the room a good minuet after her just as I sat down eve jumped to her and exclaimed "I've forgotten the sauce" she raced of into the kitchen without letting me say a word, I herd a small crash witch startled me but that was followed by a sound that shock me to my core, a muffled cry, I jumped out of my seat and ran into the kitchen.

Knifes everywhere I looked round for Eve but I couldn't see her, there it was again Eve's muffled scream coming from above me, I craned my neck up and there she was held in mid-air by five long tentacles, "hold on" I bellowed as I went for one of the many knifes on the floor. I went to slice through the tentacles that held Eve when the 'thing' the tentacles where attached to came through my wall: it stood nine to 10 feet tall; six bulky deep sea blue crab like legs supporting; a chest like a puffed out manta-ray covered in armour like plates; there was the arm that held eve but it's other arm was a colossus bounding claw; its head was a jellyfish with seven eyes and with an jagged red line that formed a crocked smile for a mouth.

I charged at it but just as my blade was about to make contact it leaped backward towards my kitchen wall, I had no time to act portals don't stay open long once the demon is home or killed, I did mot get a chance to make up my mind because my heart did it from me and in no time at all I was racing towards my wall.

* * * *

THUD!!!

I stood up not willing to open my eyes to find I had just ran into a wall like some loon, but slowly I opened my eyes and I was not longer in my apartment but a winter horror land everywhere. I looked there was snow covered hills and moving cliffs but far in the north I could make out the blurred shape of the seafood medley demon. so I started to run, slowly I noticed my feet where moving faster then anything I could normally do, faster then humanly possible, at this pace I could give Usain Bolt a run for his money, I was just two steps away from the crab and Eve when they passed thought the mountain.

The world we were on after was drastically different from the ice world, there was nothing here except a white castle, and off in the distance there was the demon that kidnapped Eve and there was another demon standing next to him a red human like one, then the new demon waved its hands in a jester for the crab to go in. I started up heading towards the red castle, within 10 seconds of me heading of towards the captors of Eve I felt tired and the smell of sizzling grease filled my nostrils, I looked down at my feet and I saw that my trousers where burning, I started to sway then everything went blank…

When I awoke I found my self laying on a white floor made of webs "where…"

"Are you" an intimidating voice boomed

"Who..."

"Am I" I finished and in a flash a human-oid creature appeared, its skin was red and cracked; it had eight mangled arms with equally mangled hands; there was nothing from its waist down except a couple of red strips; there was no hair on its head; it's lips where grey; it had no nose and where its heart should be there was a hole filled with snakes, "I AM LORD LOSS AND THIS IS MY DOMAIN"

I stood up and gazed at him for what seemed like an eternity "where is Eve tell me"

"I don't have to tell you anything" he snapped "and why is she so important to you."

"Because I love her…"Lord loss stood there staring at me as if I had grown a second head "I'll give you anything" by now I had broken down in a heap,

"Anything" Lord Loss asked

"Yes"

"I want the blood of your first born"

"WHAT"

"You heard me"

"We have a deal that you will not harm eve"

"Trust me Oscar I never lie" he grinned at me "**I** will not harm her"

"Deal" just as the last letter rolled of my tongue there was a flash of light and Eve and I Where home "what happened" eve asked

"We are home" I replied in a calm voice "I fought the demon that took you" I paused to take a breath "I beat him and I forced him to send us home" I knew it was all a lie but it kept Eve safe from the unbearable truth for a while.

* * * *

Thirteen years after I made that undignified deal and I had a son, a boy called Percy, all his life I detached him from the world of demons I moved out of the house where we were attacked twice and two days ago I saw his wall bulge towards me.

Then the night the screams came from his room Eve and me raced towards the noise just as we got there the screams fell dead, I was too sad to break the silence, but the demons weren't, the horde of beasts that killed my son turned on us, one the size of a dog with six snake heads leapt onto Eve and the rest followed it's lead.

Blood everywhere, beasts swarming over her, her screams are deafening, I want to do something, anything, I want to cry but I can't show fear, I must help her but there's too many of them, there's just too many.

Then she fell silent all ten of the beasts torn her open hand helped themselves to her insides then after they had there fill they ran off back from whence they came, I fell to my knees, my eyes where like waterfalls of salty tears, I crawled to my study grabbed a hand gun, one bullet my last hope, my hand was trembling with fear as I put it to my head and just as I was about to pull the trigger I turned to look at my disembowelled wife and whispered "forgive me"…

Lord loss sows all the sorrows of the world,

Lord loss seeds the grief starched trees,

In the centre of the web lowly lord loss bows his head,

Mangled hands, naked eyes,

Fanged snake's soul line curled inside like texture sin,

Bloody curdle sheets for skin,

In the centre of the web vile lord loss torments the dead over strands of red, Lord loss crawls dispensing pain, despising all, shuns his friends, nurtures foes, Ravendes hope, breeds woe, drinks moons, devoures suns,

Twirls his thumbs till the reaper comes,

In the centre of the web Lush Lord Loss is all that is left.

THE END…OR IS IT

The name of lord loss was not made by me it was created by Darren Shan.

It was his idea so do not complain that I have stole it, it is his not mine

I got the idea of this story from reading his books he is the master mind behind this

If it was not for his brilliance then I would not have been able to create this story

4


End file.
